Regalo para Itachi
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot: Tenía que buscar el regalo perfecto para su hermano mayor. Tendrá que pasar por tantas cosas para esto. Itachi sonrió fascinado por lo que veía. —Miau —dijo sin sentimiento Sasuke-kun.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Regalo para Itachi_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** One-Shot - Humor - General - Family

**Notas de Kazu: **En mi opinión, no hay pareja, pero la interpretación es libre. Las edades son antes de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Tenía que buscar el regalo perfecto para su hermano mayor. Tendrá que pasar por tantas cosas para esto. Itachi sonrió fascinado por lo que veía. —Miau —dijo sin sentimiento Sasuke-kun.

* * *

El regalo más valioso que podemos ofrecer a otros es nuestra presencia.

**Thich Nhat Hanh**

* * *

·

**Reg****α**lo p**α**r**α** It**α**ch**ι**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**L**os nervios se le incrementaban en el pecho, el miedo y el sentimiento de que el tiempo se acaba abarcaba sus pensamientos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, contrariado de lo que veía enfrente de él, negó y se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez. El calendario no mentía, los gatitos bebés con un paisaje de flores decía qué mes era, y también el día que, estando marcado con un lápiz negro, no se dio cuenta de su existencia.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca se le ocurría algo bueno para estas cosas, pero sabiéndolo de anticipado podría prepararse, sin embargo, ahora no sucedió como lo planeaba, ese día especial era hoy mismo, 6 de junio… el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi.  
Con la palma de su mano chocó su frente, reprimiéndose de su olvido. Caminó, silenciosamente, por los pasillos hasta bajar las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y se encontró a su madre en ella.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —saludó su madre.

—Buenos días, madre —respondió Sasuke, sentándose en la mesa con un semblante preocupado.

Su madre, Mikoto, de cabellos largos y azabaches, oscura mirada y piel nívea observó aquel comportamiento ansioso de su pequeño hijo. Se acercó a donde él estaba y le tocó el hombro para captar su atención, éste volteó a mirar a su madre que lo miraba confundida.

—¿Por qué estás preocupado? —preguntó.

Sasuke miró los ojos de su madre y negó con la cabeza. No quería decirle a todo el mundo que era un mal hermano menor por haberse olvidado del cumpleaños de su hermano mayor.

—Madre, ¿dónde está Itachi? —preguntó tratando de no ponerle importancia.

Su madre sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke hasta quedarse a su altura.

—En una importante misión.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con tristeza.

—Pero llegará esta tarde, no olvides que es su cumpleaños.

—No —negó Sasuke rápidamente—, nunca lo olvidaré, madre —y rió con nerviosismo.

Corrió lejos de la cocina en busca de algún regalo rápido para darle, pero no había nada cerca, todo no era digno de su hermano. Él quería darle el mejor regalo porque sus padres siempre le ganan en eso. Su padre le da el mejor estuche de armas filosas para sus misiones, y madre le regala el mejor suéter o comida que pueda tener un rey; mientras que él le daba una mísera tarjeta felicitándolo, lo que para Sasuke no era suficiente.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha en busca de algún regalo. Itachi siempre ha sido frío e inexpresivo, ¿qué puede darle si no conoce lo que le gusta? En una pequeña tienda en la ventana de ésta vendían un gatito de peluche, pequeño y negro, con ojos grandes y amarillentos. ¿Le gustarán los gatos? A Sasuke le encantan los gatitos, son pequeños y tiernos, pero su hermano es grande, poderoso y muy inteligente, quizá le gusten más los leones.

Suspiró resignado. No sabía qué darle a su hermano, a su hermano el cual debería conocer todo de él. Estaba muy nervioso, tenía hasta la tarde para poder llegar con el mejor regalo del mundo. Corrió por las calles, en busca del regalo perfecto, hasta que se topó con un viejo pequeño y delgado, con una capucha que tapaba su rostro.

—¿Por qué corres, pequeño? —su voz era temblorosa, tal y como la de un anciano.

—Yo… —tartamudeaba ante la penetrante mirada del anciano—, yo estoy buscando un regalo para mi hermano —respondió, nervioso.

—Oh, no te preocupes, el mejor regalo está en tu corazón —y aquel extraño viejo tocó el pecho de Sasuke.

—Entonces —dijo confuso—, ¿cómo puedo sacarlo?

El anciano se quedó un tanto extrañado y negó con la cabeza, se colocó su mano encima de su frente mostrando una clara muestra de enfado.

—No, pequeño, no me refiero que tienes que abrirte el pecho y sacarlo —dijo, ansioso—, sino que sólo tú sabes qué darle. No seas tontito —le pegó levemente con su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

—No me diga tonto —respondió, enojado—, usted fue el tonto al decir esa frase. No significa nada.

Y Sasuke emprendió su camino en busca del regalo, ignorando al viejo que le gritaba que era un niño maleducado. No entendía aquel hombre, esa frase tan extraña que sólo lo dejó más que confundido. Si el mejor regalo está en su corazón, Itachi tendría que sacarlo. Negó con la cabeza, bufando. Ahora se topó con una gran tienda que vendían hermosos caballos, blancos y negros, castaños y dorados, de todos los más hermosos colores.

—¡Pequeño cliente, entre! —gritó un hombre cerca de la entrada—. Mire y contemple los más hermosos animales de la faz de la Tierra.

Él se acercó, curioso de ver aquellos grandes animales. Se acercó a uno que tenía una cara imperturbable y cruel, pelo negro azabache como la noche y ojos grandes y negros. Le recordó un Uchiha digno y fuerte. ¡Tal y como era su hermano mayor!

—¡Quiero este caballo! —gritó Sasuke, decidido apuntando al caballo.

—¿Estás seguro, pequeño? —preguntó el hombre con una sombría voz—. Este caballo es llamado "La noche del demonio". Sus ojos negros deseosos de sangre, su cabello oscuro y su alta figura hacen que pocos hombres puedan domarlo. Sólo le agrada a las personas que sean dignas de él.

—¡Mi hermano mayor! Él puede controlar esta bestia, señor —dijo, orgulloso de esto.

—Oh, me sorprende, chico —murmuró—, pero el único que lo ha logrado ha sido el mismo dios de los caballos.

—¿Dios de los caballos?

—Sí, pequeño, un dios de estos animales. Cabalgaba con este hermoso caballo, cruzando las calles ensangrentadas y con cadáveres por doquier. Lo que nunca supo ese dios, es que su propio caballo había matado a todo su pueblo y, una noche, el caballo arrancó la piel de su amo con una mordida.

Se estremeció al escuchar al hombre, que tenía una cara sombría, pero una enorme sonrisa brillante al ver los gestos de impresión que hacía Sasuke.

—Te lo daré, si sólo me traes algo —dijo, con voz misteriosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sasuke, ansioso.

—Si me traes el regalo elegido por tu corazón, te daré a cambio este hermoso caballo —apuntó al caballo, el cual estaba relinchando y levantando sus patas delanteras, y Sasuke contemplando la belleza de éste—. Y así deshacerme de este caballo del demonio —masculló el hombre.

—Disculpe, ¿qué dijo? —preguntó Sasuke al no escuchar las últimas palabras.

—Nada, nada, sólo que busques lo que te diga tu corazón —dijo, motivado.

Ahí van con la misma tontería. ¿Qué demonios quería su corazón elegir? Sasuke no sabía de estas cosas, no tenía idea de esas extrañas frases que ponían motivados a esos antiguos hombres. Miró alrededor suyo y observó que el hombre tenía en su oficina un montón de tortugas en todos lados. Disecadas, vivas, de peluches, de acción, pósters, una cobija para dormir, de todo era de tortugas. Sasuke sonrió con sorna y le dijo el hombre que promete que le traerá lo que su corazón le dicte para tener ese hermoso caballo.

Corrió por las calles de Konoha nuevamente en busca de alguna cosa de tortuga que le pueda encantar ese hombre. Lo único que se encontró, entre la multitud de gente fue un collar con cabezas de tortugas de verdad colgando, un hombre pordiosero con ropas rasgadas vendía esa cosa. Él se acercó con cuidado.

—Señor —llamó, éste volteó con una mirada fulminadora.

—¿Sí, hermoso niño?

Se sonrojó y se estremeció al escucharlo, pero se colocó firme y habló.

—¿Cuánto cuesta ese collar?

El hombre siguió el dedo de Sasuke que apuntaba a su cuello, el hombre, curioso, bajó la mirada y miró el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Se le dibujó una sonrisa enferma. Se desamarró el collar y se la enseñó de cerca al pequeño niño que estaba enfrente de él. Sasuke se quedó iluminado de este collar tan singular, las cabezas de tortugas grandes y verdes colgaban del collar con tanta originalidad que a ese vendedor le encantará.

—No cuesta dinero, pequeño —Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado—. Cuesta la inocencia de un niño.

No entendía todavía más. Frunció el ceño tan confundido que el hombre rió abiertamente. Ese hombre, que se tapaba con una capucha sus ojos y que sólo se podía ver su sonrisa grande y torcida realmente lo hacía estremecer. Pero todo por su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El hombre rió más divertido.

—Hablo de un niño, pequeño y de ojos negros perdiendo su inocencia, olvidando su niñez y conociendo un mundo nuevo —el hombre se acerca, acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke—. Una piel blanca como esta. ¡Piénsalo bien y regresa a mí cuando tengas la respuesta!

Viejos, tontos viejos. Eso era lo que pensaba Uchiha Sasuke mientras se alejaba en busca de algo para perder la inocencia de un niño. ¿A qué se refería con inocencia? ¿Cuál niño? ¿Él? Entonces, ¿de cuál inocencia habla de la que tiene Sasuke? Oh, estaba demasiado confundido pero lo único que lo alentaba era su hermano mayor. Tenía que buscar alguna cosa para que perdiera la inocencia y así obtener el collar de tortugas y después el caballo negro.

Entró a una tienda, curiosa porque en la entrada había un póster de alguna portada de un libro que se titulaba: "Perdiendo la inocencia", con una mujer semidesnuda en ella. Entró y se encontró con una bola de hombres; uno viejo, uno gordo, otro delgado con lentes riendo y observando algo en secreto. Sus risas pervertidas no le gustaban.

—Disculpen —todos los hombres detuvieron sus risas para observar al pequeño niño que entró a la tienda—, busco una cosa.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó uno extrañado—. ¿Qué cosa quieres para entrar a este lugar? —preguntó el anciano.

—Bueno, yo necesito algo para perder la inocencia.

Todos los hombres se miraron unos a los otros sin entender las palabras de ese niño. El más joven empezó a reírse por lo que escuchaba, el hombre gordo se le unió, pero el viejo se acercó cuidadosamente a Sasuke con una mirada decidida.

—Mira, pequeño, si quieres algo como eso necesitas pagarnos mucho, porque no le podemos vender estas cosas a un niño —todos asintieron apoyando las palabras del anciano.

—Muy bien —dijo Sasuke, impaciente—, ¿qué quieren?

Los tres se volvieron a mirar con miradas cómplices y empezaron a reírse con perversión. El más joven se acomodó los lentes con una mirada seria observando a Sasuke, éste no entendía sus miradas pero se acercó a ellos. El anciano le invitó a pasar a una puerta que estaba hasta atrás de la habitación, todos entraron. La habitación era pequeña y lo único que había era un sofá de piel de cebra y una silla de madera. A lado de él había como una especie de armario, donde todos los hombres se acercaron buscando alguna cosa en especial.

—¿Qué tal éste? —preguntó el hombre obeso.

—No, demasiado maléfico —contestó el anciano—. Quiero algo tierno.

—¿Qué tal éste? —preguntó el hombre delgado.

—No, cerca, pero no. Algo más para un niño como él —se quedaron ahí observando alguna cosa, hasta que el anciano levantó entre sus manos un bulto negro—. ¡Perfecto!

Todos los hombres gritaron gloriosos concordando con el anciano. Le arrojaron a Sasuke ese bulto y le pidieron que se cambiase de ropas. Sasuke lo hizo, siempre con un gesto enfadado y sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que terminó, salió del armario ya vestido.

—¡Te lo dije, es perfecto!

Sasuke vestía con un traje de un gato negro. Con sus orejas negras y manchas blancas, con una gran cola negra, unos guantes perfectamente parecidos a las patas de los gatos, y unos bigotes pegados en sus mejillas. Sólo tenía una pequeña camisa que mostraba su ombligo y un pequeño short.

—Trae la cámara —ordenó el anciano, le obedecieron y se la entregaron—. Antes de comenzar, pequeño, haznos un favor para que esto sea memorable. Di "miau".

—Miau —dijo Sasuke sin sentimiento y fríamente.

—¡No, no! Dilo de manera… gatuna y tierna o si no, no te daré lo que quieres.

Sasuke comprendió.

—Miau —lo dijo de manera tierna y parecida a un gato, largo y chillona, mientras que con su pata derecha rasguñaba al aire.

Después de algunas tomas de fotos largas con poses extrañas y sensuales, los hombres le pidieron que ya podría irse y le entregarán lo que quiere, además, unas fotos de recuerdo. Antes de recibir el libro, Sasuke les pregunta que para qué servían esas fotos. Todos los hombres, juntos, reían con malicia.

—Sólo te diremos que, cuando tu padre compre esa revista, lo sabrás —y rieron todos juntos y entraron a la habitación trasera.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí con el libro en sus manos. Buscó entre la multitud el hombre con el collar extraño y se acercó a él. Le entregó el libro.

—Oh, es algo parecido, pequeño niño, pero está bien, es perfecto —comentó, agradecido—. Ahora, sólo te pido que te sientes a lado de mí —Sasuke lo hizo—, y leas y veas junto a mí todo lo que tiene este libro —y soltó una fuerte y maléfica carcajada.

Después de unos largos minutos, Sasuke miró las fotografías, leyó las oraciones y narraciones de ese pequeño libro. Sinceramente, más de la mitad de lo que leyó no entendió, pero las imágenes eran tan gráficas que se dio una idea del mundo en realidad. Terminó con un sonrojo, pensando en todos los hombres y mujeres que ha conocido.  
Aquel extraño hombre rió de nuevo, abrazando a Sasuke tan fuertemente que le sacaba el aliento, también el hombre tenía un sonrojo y una mirada pervertida observando a Sasuke.

—Gracias. La inocencia de un niño ya es mía. Toma —le entrega el collar—, es tuyo, Sasuke-kun.

Por fin tenía el collar y corrió a la tienda de los caballos, le entregó el hombre el collar de tortugas.

—Oh, es hermoso, tal y como tu corazón eligió —dijo, con los ojos humedecidos de la emoción—. Toma, te entrego este caballo feroz.

Después de todos los viajes e intercambios que realizó Sasuke, por fin tenía lo que quería. No sabía si era lo que su corazón eligió, pero él cree que a Itachi le gustará, ¿no? Demonios, ahora estaba dudando, por fin que tenía el caballo a su merced, estaba dudando de lo que quería regalarle. Jaló la cuerda más fuerte para que el caballo negro se tranquilizara. Su papá no querrá un animal feroz y hostil. Caminó a lado de una tienda de mascotas, donde en la ventana reposaba un grupo de gatitos pequeños. Pero había uno que destacaba entre ellos, un gato negro y pelo fino, ojos rojos como la sangre y su comportamiento elegante le recordaba a alguien. Entró a la tienda, con todo y caballo fascinado por el gatito. Se acercó al hombre que atendía y preguntó por el gato.

—Oh, sí, es muy dócil y elegante, es un gato único —el hombre que atendía le brillaban los ojos al observar al caballo que tenía el pequeño niño.

—Oh, es hermoso —dijo Sasuke, encantado por el gato que lo observaba inexpresivamente.

—Sí, lo es —murmuró el hombre observando aún al caballo—. Si lo quieres, te lo intercambio por el caballo.

A Sasuke le abrieron los ojos al recordar al caballo por el que tanto trabajó y suspiró resignado. Realmente le gustaba el gatito y quizá a Itachi también. Era igual a él, a su hermano. Tenía sus ojos grandes y con largas pestañas, rojos como cuando activa su Sharingan, una pose tal y como Itachi se muestra. Miró nuevamente al caballo y le acarició la cabeza, el caballo le mordió y se separó de él un poco.

—Está bien, lo cambio.

Llegó a su casa demasiado tarde, con una cajita roja en sus manos, con unos cuantos hoyos alrededor. Todos estaban en el comedor, en silencio cenando. Se sonrojó al ser la atención de toda su familia al ver que Sasuke entraba interrumpiendo la cena, ya tarde. Entre toda la familia en el comedor; primos, tíos, abuelos y demás, empezó a buscar a su hermano mayor. Ahí estaba, comiendo tranquilamente sin preguntándose de su ausencia. Suspiró. Se acercó y se sentó un poco lejos de él. Terminó la cena, su madre le preparó a Itachi su pastel favorito con su sabor favorito; el chocolate.

Los regalos se empezaron a entregar y todos eran fabulosos y perfectos para Itachi. Mientras que más regalos se abrían, más decepcionado de su regalo se sentía. Parecía como si, toda la familia, conociera más a Itachi que su hermano menor. Ya que Itachi sonreía agradecido, siempre calmado y parecía feliz. Salió de la sala, nervioso de que fuera su turno. Esperó en la sala. Esperaría a que toda la familia se fuera y sus padres se fueran a dormir.

Pasaron las largas horas y ya era medianoche. La familia se fue a las cuatro de la mañana, y Sasuke seguía medio dormido sentado en el sofá.

—Sasuke, Sasuke —le hablaban y él abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con su hermano mayor.

—¡Itachi! —dijo, asustado, buscando con sus manos su regalo.

—Ya es hora de dormir. ¿Por qué te alejaste de la familia? —preguntó

—Porque… me dolía la cabeza —mintió.

Itachi sabía que mentía, porque a Sasuke nunca le gustaba estar en familia en estos momentos de festejo. En los cumpleaños y navidades. Todo era lo mismo, durmiendo solo en el sofá con algún pequeño regalo entre sus brazos.

—Está bien.

El silencio se creó entre ambos, por unos instantes, hasta que Itachi cargó de él entre sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación. Así era cuando Sasuke dormía, así era cuando Itachi notaba que Sasuke se sentía mal en los festejos y más en los cumpleaños de Itachi. Llegó a la habitación de ambos y colocó a Sasuke sobre la cama.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —murmuró a su oído antes de acercarse al interruptor de la luz.

—Espera, Itachi —dijo, apretando el regalo a su pecho.

Itachi se detuvo y se acercó a Sasuke, se sentó en la cama, esperando silenciosamente por el regalo de Sasuke.

—F-Feliz cumpleaños, I-Itachi —dijo, nervioso.

El hermano mayor sonrió por lo tierno que era su pequeño hermano menor. Era tan dulce cuando le entregaba hasta al final el mejor regalo de la noche, junto con un inocente sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Aceptó el regalo como en todos los festejos con una sonrisa agradecida, realmente agradecida y no falsa como los demás regalos de su familia. Aceptaba con un enorme gusto el torpe abrazo de su hermano y, él, gentilmente besaba la frente de su hermano.

—Á-Ábrelo —murmuró Sasuke con un sonrojo.

—Claro —respondió.

Lentamente desataba el moño negro y subía la tapa de la caja y sus ojos se abrieron sumamente sorprendidos a ver el pequeño y hermoso animal. Sus ojos poco a poco se abrían, dando a conocer el color carmesí de los ojos del gato. El gato maulló débilmente y ronca porque se acababa de despertar.

—Y-Yo lo llamo I-Itachi-chan —murmuró muy nervioso Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Itachi aumentó, fascinado de la ternura de su hermano.

—Gracias, Sasuke, me encanta —dijo sinceramente.

A Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo, estaba tan feliz de haber hecho todo lo que hizo. No importaba nada de lo que sufrió, porque se pagaba cuando escuchaba las palabras de Itachi.  
Mientras que Itachi, en todas las fiestas esperaba el regalo de Sasuke ansiosamente, ya que, realmente era el mejor regalo.

—Muchas gracias —volvió a decir. Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación junto con el gato en sus brazos, dejando dormir a Sasuke plácidamente con una sonrisa.

Bajó hasta el sofá, acariciando su nuevo gatito con el nombre de Itachi-chan, ya que, según Sasuke, se parecía a él. Mientras que en la cabeza de Itachi se preguntaba en las cosas que habrá hecho Sasuke esta vez. Algún pago extraño con un hombre titiritero para obtener el gatito, o alguna muestra de sangre para una sádica médica.  
Estaba realmente intrigado, porque siempre se enteraba de las cosas que pasaba Sasuke para obtener el regalo perfecto pero difícil de obtener.

Sintió en sus piernas las caricias del gato con su cabeza, bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos brillosos del gatito, éste se subió a sus piernas, mientras que lucía algo que tenía en su boca. Itachi dudoso lo agarró y observó lo que era: una foto de Sasuke vestido de gatito. Itachi sonrió más agradecido que nunca. Acariciando la cabeza del gatito, el cual reposaba en sus piernas observando la foto con tanta fascinación los dos juntos.

Sasuke tenía razón, el gato e Itachi eran iguales.

**F****ι****n**

* * *

Un hermano mayor tiene poder que controla y un gran amor que adoran.

**Anónimo**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**F**eliz cumpleaños a Itachi atrasado, ya que, según Wikipedia, cumple el 6 de junio, pero no tiene nada de malo subir la historia aún así. Sí, un poco rara por las cosas que tuvo que pasar Sasuke, pero es algo así como todo lo que sufre uno para tener el regalo perfecto. Siendo yo un hermano mayor me gusta que mi hermano me de regalos sin importar qué sea.

¿Reviews?

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
